The Toast Derivation
The Toast Derivation is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on February 24th, 2011. Plot Summary Sheldon realizes he is not the center of his group, thus he attempts to form a different social group where he can be the center. Meanwhile, Penny tries to get over Leonard who just got into a new relationship with Priya . Extended Plot Leonard is going over to Raj's for dinner with the gang, Sheldon insists he stays because of their Thursday tradition; the gang assembles at their apartment and eat pizza. Leonard is still inclined to go, unable to beat Leonard's stand Sheldon tags along. After a brief unsatisfactory experience at Raj's, Sheldon heads to the Cheesecake Factory's Bar alone. He demands the barkeeper; Penny to empathize with him. Amy video calls Sheldon and points out that Leonard is the "nucleus" of their social group. Later, Sheldon prepares some snack for his forthcoming guests; Stuart , Kripke , Zack and LeVar Burton whom he informed via tweeter, he does this to form a new social group where he is the "nucleus". At Sheldon's socializing event, he announces that it seems LeVar Burton will not be attending and kicks off the gathering with some introductory activities, in which all of the guests receive a goody bag containing a free copy of The New England Journal of High Energy Physics. Amy and Bernadette come over to Penny's to invite her out for dancing to get over Leonard, she agrees if the two agreed not to pester her about Leonard any further, Bernadette and Amy try to get Penny to go to a place where she can get a young guy to have sex with. She refuses, but then, Amy and Bernadette point out Leonard's preserved snow flake from the North Pole. She then changes her mind. Back at Sheldon's event, Zack impresses the gang (exception from Sheldon ) with his racy story, next Sheldon ask the gang to choose between an array of boring old games. Because of that, Kripke decides to bring up his Karaoke Machine. Back at Raj's, the gang is reminiscing about their experience with Sheldon. At Penny's, Amy and Bernadette manage to thumb|300px|left|LeVar Burton makes a guest appearance convince Penny to find a one night stand to try to get over Leonard. Back at Raj's, Suddenly the door knocks, Sheldon is at the door, he is greeted with a warm welcome. At the final scene, LeVar Burton makes an appearance and wants in on the event but swiftly changes his mind after seeing Stuart, Kripke and Zack singing Walking On Sunshine . Notes Title Reference: The lacking of the why Toast are called as such normally provided by Sheldon. Trivia *Raj's television has 2% dead pixels on the upper left corner. *Kripke is fond of gambling. (eg: Waffle) *Sheldon once got punched by Bill Gates after telling him that maybe if he weren't so distracted by sick children in Africa, he could have put a little more thought into Windows Vista. *Sheldon hates haggis and blood pudding. Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Articles With Videos